marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chun-Li
Chun-Li is the first female character from the Street Fighter series created by Capcom, and is one of the most iconic female game characters. Backstory In the Street Fighter series Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. Chun-Li teamed up with an United States Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into cancelling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis Akuma. Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him and Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. Appearance A young Chinese girl, Chun-Li wears "ox horn" decorations in her brown chair, along with spiked bracelets on each arm and a traditional blue Chinese dress with white shoes. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, she wore a vest and some sneakers, and her bracelets were not spiked. Personality A cheerful lady, Chun-Li is friendly at heart and is a bit excitable, like when she jumps up sometimes as a victory pose when she wins a fight in the Street Fighter series. However, she is serious when called for, and will do everything in her power to get the job done. Gameplay Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E.Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. Games such as Street Figher III: 3rd Strike and Street Fighter IV have often changed her normal attacks to varying degrees, so her main attack tools often required (re)studying in each game her appears in. She also had a large variety of command normals in her appearances, and her metagame and combo system was often a bit different each time, though many of ther recurring attacks did make it often. However, a weakness of hers is that in past games, she like several classics like Ryu, Ken, Akuma and the like were overshadowed by several of the more powerful characters of the cast. One of her more defining traits in the vs. Capcom games (especially those with more free movement) is that she can triple jump, making her air combos quite long (as well as even triangle jump). Her MVC incarnations are by far some of her more easier incarnations to pick up and play as well as having the most recurring normals. Her damage output leaves something to be desired at times, though her speed and easily create some mindgames in hand. Her normals are also often jump cancellable, sporting her a strong rushdown. Though despite her having a projectile, Chun-Li is not well versed in keepaway like other characters, as her Kikouken often undergoes changes in most games, and in some does not go full screen (though it can negate projectiles as a short-ranged energy attack). Her famous Hyakuretsukyaku is also a great combo tool, more in the corner during air combos/aerial raves, as well as being Hyper Cancellable in some games (more so in TvC). Chun-Li was one of the few characters to be able to air dash pre. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. She can now perform an angled air dash in MVC3, albeit twice in a row unlike in past-MVC/TvC and with it being much faster on startup. Though this only goes one direction like in the past MVC games, she can now mixup her foes by air dashing close the ground. Her new Kikouanken move also helps create many combo openings on ground with her famous and favorite Spinning Bird Kick being a great juggle tool in the corner. In UMVC3, her Yousoukyaku can now OTG, and her standing M/B and crouching M/B can now be jump cancelled, making her sport more air dash pressure options. Her Tenshoukyaku has also been retweaked, and her Hyakuretsukyaku has more priority. Her Kikoushou can now be button mashed, and her new EX Spinning Bird Kick can now juggle her foes like crazy. In it all, Chun-Li has been slightly buffed. (Note: Spellings are not in line with the official game version's spelling, and use the extra "o" and "u" romanizations instead.) Command Normals *'Kaku Kyaku Raku (Crane Leg Fall):' One of Chun-Li's trademark command normals. Hops over the foe to land on them with her leg in a large arc. Hits overhead. *'Yousoukyaku (Eagle Talon Leg): '''Chun-Li stomps in midair on the opponent, hits overhead. In most games, Chun-Li can bounce off her foe from this move as another added bonus at times, can link/chain into it again. *'Reishiki Kikouken (Zero Style Chi Kung Fist): An alternate command normal version of Kikouken that debuted in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Fires a stationary blast from her palms that can negate projectiles. Special Attacks *'''Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Legs): Her trademark move, performs rapid kicks at lightning speed that can also be done in midair. Light violet energy effects are also added. Can be hyper cancelled. *'Kikouken (Chi Kung Fist):' Fires a chi blast from her hand. The projectile property of this attack changes in several games. *'Kikouanken (Chi Kung Dark Fist): '''New move in MVC3. A new version of her Kikouken and Reishiki Kikouken that can only be performed on the H version. Performs a close ranged double palm blast that crumples her foe on hit. In past builds, it could wallbounce. *'Spinning Bird Kick:' While upside-down, she does a split and flies towards the opponent by spinning her legs in a 360-degree fashion similar to a helicopter's blades. It is hinted in the The Legend of Chun-Li movie that the Spinning Bird Kick is Chun-Li's favorite move. Can be done in midair. *'Tenshoukyaku (Ascension Kicks):' Chun-Li's main anti-air. Rotary kicks aimed upward. Can also be used in midair. In some games, it can only be used from another action. *'Sen'en Shuu (Spinning Circle Kick): Move in the Street Fighter Alpha series. Chun-Li swings forward in a somersault to smash the foe with her leg in a "splits" position. Hits overhead. *'''EX Spinning Bird Kick: New move in UMVC3. After holding down the first charging portion on the S.B.K's command long enough (till Chun-Li flashes), Chun-Li will perform a S.B.K. that makes her attack higher and stationary with violet blossom effects. A revamped version of her EX S.B.K. from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Kikoushou' (Chi Kung Palm) (Level 1): Stronger version of Kikousen as of Street Fighter Alpha/Zero. By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but also shields Chun-Li from attacks. After it finishes she wil be exhausted and slightly slump. *'Senretsukyaku (Thousand Rending Legs) (Level 1):' Chun-Li's first Super. A stronger version of Hyakuretsukyaku where Chun-Li rushes the foe with several kicks, ending with a back spin kick in some installments. Not in MVC3. *'Hazan Tenshoukyaku (Supreme Mountain Ascension Kicks) (Level 1):' Stronger version of Tenshoukyaku, where Chun-Li can tap directions and buttons for more hits. Not in MVC3. Acts as her Exceed in SVC: Chaos. *'Houyokusen (Phoenix Wing Fan) (Level 1):' Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponent into the air. Super Art from SFIII: 3rd Strike. Air/comic book ripping effects are colored light violet. Can cancel the final hit of the attack with a super jump to start air combos/aerial raves. *'Shichisei Senku Kyaku (Seven Star Flashing Air Kick) (Level 1/3): '''Midair only Hyper combo. Chun-Li braces herself and kicks forward powerfully through her foe. After doing so, the kanji for the attack appear and the foe falls to the ground as Chun-Li lands back down. Originally a Level 1 Hyper in the first MVC, though you cannot perform it in a Variable Cross/Duo Team Attack. This makes a return in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom as a Level 3 Hyper combo, though it has not reappeared ever since. One of the few Hypers to do one hit. *'Shichisei Ranka' '(Seven Star Wild Luster) (Level 3):' Chun-Li uses a Spinning Bird Kick that launches the enemy into the air. She will then do several spins vertically with the last one having an explosion of flowers appearing. Before the enemy lands, Chun-Li smashes the enemy into the ground with a leg drop. A reworked version of one of Chun-Li's Super Arts, 'Tensei Ranka (Heavenly Star Wild Luster)' from SFIII: 3rd Strike. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * M and cr.M can be jump canceled. * Yousoukyaku can OTG, but no longer hits overhead. * Slightly increased priority of Hyakuretsukyaku. * Kikouken is adjusted and easier to perform. * Decreased startup of Tenshoukyaku. * Increased untechable time from last hit of Tenshoukyaku. * Can act after an Air Tenshoukyaku. * Lowered arc of Air Tenshoukyaku L. * Added new move "EX Spinning Bird Kick." * Additional hits can be added to Kikoushou through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Chun-Li's theme in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. {C}300px Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her classic China stage theme from '''Street Fighter II'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Special Quotes Ending Chun-Li's ending involves her catching and interrogating The Kingpin, one of the biggest crime bosses of Marvel's version of New York. Trivia *Chun-Li has alternate color schemes based on alternate colors from each of the main Street Fighter subseries: the original 2P Red, Color 10 Black and Start+MK White. For Ultimate, she gets colors based off her Pocket Fighter pink alt. and Shadow Lady. Her Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is her tracksuit from the Street Fighter Alpha series, wich, curiously, was present in an earlier game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, X-Men vs. Street Fighter. *Her pre-fight quote against C. Viper references their rivalry in Street Fighter IV. "I don't care who you work for; don't get in Interpol's way!" *In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Doctor Doom, Super Skrull and Trish for Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. *In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li's Alternate Colors are her red SFII alternate color, her black SFIII alternate, and her white SFIII alternate. * She is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. She is also one of 3 fighters that has appeared as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter. * Morrigan seems to have a certain resentment and jealousy towards Chun-Li. In the Capcom game Pocket Fighter, Morrigan wanted to overcome Chun-li's status as the strongest and most beautiful female fighter. * Chun Li's X-Men vs. Street Fighter ending she comes to train at the Xaiver Academy. * One of Chun-Li's win quotes in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter breaks the fourth wall. She says "What's that? the one star setting?". This is a reference to most fighting games (including the MvC series) having stars as their difficulty setting. Higher number of stars means harder difficulty. So, one star is the lowest difficulty setting, thus, the easiest difficulty. * Despite being one of Chun-Li's trademark moves, the Spinning Bird Kick never appeared in the Marvel vs. Capcom series until Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li's rival is Doctor Doom, because both of them do what they do because of a family member. Chun Li's father was killed by M. Bison, and Doom's mother is trapped and being held captive in Mephisto's Realm. * In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li has an alternate color depicting Shadow Lady, from Marvel Vs. Capcom. * Chun-Li, along with Ryu and Zero posses the most amount of different voice actors up to MVC3 (also regarding games outside the MVC series). * In X Men vs Street Fighter and Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom Chun Li has her Street Fighter Alpha attire as an alternate costume. * Is it possible to perform an infinite with her Yousoukyaku, and is even in UMVC3. Doing so can allow her and her opponent to reach the highest limit of any stage, and can only be done in the corner. Artwork Chun-Li_(XvSF).JPG|X-Men vs Street Fighter 714424-chunli.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter ChunLi.JPG|Marvel vs. Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-chun-li.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Also See Chun-Li's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Chun-Li's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Chun-Li's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Chun-Li's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment C Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Chun-Li Category:Rushdown Characters Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:MvC2 Secret Characters Category:Speed Up